Capitalia Marukaite Chikyuu
by sinfulvirtues
Summary: Some marukaites for my OC capitals.
1. Long Version

Hey, hey countries  
Can we have some drinks?  
Hey, hey people. Hey, hey people  
We can't forget the taste of our famous national dishes!

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu! We're Capitalia  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Jitto mite chikyuu  
Hyotto shite chikyuu! We're Capitalia

Ah~ a beautiful world that can be seen with a stroke of a brush  
We love our parents so very dearly. Capitalia!  
"You know even though our parents used to fight a lot, we know they are all very good friends."

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu!We're Capitalia  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Hatto shite chikyuu  
Funzori kaette chikyuu! We'wre Capitalia

Ah~ a beautiful world that can be seen with a stroke of a brush  
We all hope that one day there will be world peace on Earth! ~

Hey there Aniue (1) may I have sushi,  
Yes please Noo Na (2) with Japchae,  
Oi, oi grand-père (3) I want peace,  
Yes, yes Yīng'ér (4) (is that for me?),  
Here, there Vati (5) I'd like a drink,  
Hey, hey móðir (6), hey hey móðir.

We still can't forget the taste of our most famous national dishes!  
We want peace! We want peace!  
All we want here is world peace!

"I really like this song it's kind of funny (7). I think we sound stupid singing this (8). No we don't we sound amazing (9)!  
I agree (10)! Oui oui same here (11). Both of you shut up (12). Hey that's not very nice (13). Can't you guys stop arguing for once (14)?  
Uh guys we need to get back to the song (15)."

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu! We're Capitalia  
Ah~ a beautiful world that can be seen with a stroke of a brush  
Let's hope that things will forever be peaceful~  
Ah~ a wonderful world that we all must live in  
Now we give a toast with our shoes! Capitalia! ~~~~

1-older brother, 2-older sister, 3-grandad, 4-baby, 5-father, 6-mother  
Japchae is stir fried noodles  
7-Tokyo, 8-Pyongyang, 9-Seoul, 10-Washington D.C., 11-Paris, 12-London, 13-Rome, 14-Berlin, 15-Beijing


	2. Short Version

Hey, hey countries  
Can we have some drinks?  
Hey, hey people. Hey, hey people  
We can't forget the taste of our famous national dishes!

Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu! We're Capitalia  
Ah~ a wonderful world that we all must live in  
Now we give a toast with our shoes! Capitalia! ~~~~


	3. Tokyo

Nee nee Otosan, may I have green tea?

Moshi moshi kaasan, moshi moshi kaasan

I can't forget the taste of the rice balls I had before!

Marukaite Chikyuu x3! My name is Tokyo!

Ah a wonderful world that can be seen with a paint stroke

The white cranes from back home are very graceful!~

* * *

Tokyo the capital of Japan, her human name is Honda Ayame.


	4. Rome

Hey hey Papi I'd like coffee

Hey hey mama, hey hey mama

You know I can't forget the taste of the pizza and pasta I had before

Marukaite Chikyuu x3! Hey there I am Rome!

Ah a beautiful world that can be seen with a paintbrush stroke

Roses are my favorite flowers, I'll give one to you!~

* * *

Rome the capital Italy, his human name is Romeo Vargas


	5. Berlin

Oi oi Vater I'd like some beer

Oi oi mutti, oi oi mutti

I can't forget the taste of the Kartoffelknödeln (Potato Dumplings)

Marukaite Chikyuu x3! Hello I am Berlin.

Ah, a beautiful world that can be seen with one brush stroke

And this by her song's sheer power Fair Lorelei has done.

* * *

The capital or Germany, and his human name is Lance Beilschmidt


	6. Paris

Hey hey papa I'd like Badoit

Hey hey maman, hey hey maman

I can't forget the taste of the apple tart I had before

Marukaite Chikyuu x3! Hello there I'm Paris

Ah, a wonderful world that can be seen with a stroke of a brush

The iris of my home stands for inspiration

* * *

The capital of our passion loving country, France. His name is Gino Bonnefy.


	7. Moscow

Nee nee papa I'd like горячий шоколад

Hello mama, hello mama

I can't forget the taste of the borscht that I had before

Marukaite Chikyuu x3! See here I am Moscow.

Ah, a beautiful world that can be seen with a stroke of a brush

Even if it snows in my homeland it's very lovely!

* * *

Anastasia Braginski the capital of Russia and горячий шоколад- hot chocolate


	8. Wahington DC

Hey hey pops give me Pepsi

Hey hey ma, hey hey ma

I can't forget the taste of the chili dog I had before

Marukaite Chikyuu x3! I'm Washington D.C.

Ah, a beautiful world that can be seen with a stroke of a brush

Playing baseball is a great pass time and exercise!

* * *

Daniel L. Jones the capital of my home country the USA


	9. Vienna

Oh hey Vati may I have Earl Grey?

Hey hey mutti, hey hey mutti

You know I can't forget the taste of the chocolate cake I had before

Marukaite Chikyuu x3! My name is Vienna.

Ah, a beautiful world that can be seen with the stroke of a brush

I may play the violin but I love all music!

* * *

Austria's capital and her name is Amelina Roderich.


	10. London

Hello father, may I have white tea?

Hey hey mammy, hey hey mammy

I can't forget the taste of the roasted lamb I had before

Marukaite Chikyuu x3! Hello I am London.

Ah a beautiful world that can be seen with the stroke of a brush!

An order is an order, no exceptions!

* * *

England's capital, Benjamin Kirkland.


	11. Beijing

Hey hey Fùqīn may I have black tea?

Nihao mǔ qīn, nihao mǔ qīn

I can't forget the taste of the fried rice I had before

Marukaite Chikyuu x3! Beijing is my true name.

Ah, a wonderful world be seen with a paint brush

A dragon of yellow or gold symbolizes strength!

* * *

Beijing, China's Capital, her name is Wang Luli


	12. Helsinki

Hey hey isä can I have cider?

Hey hey äiti, hey hey äiti

You know I can't forget the taste of the salmon soup I had before

Marukaite Chikyuu x3! My name is Helsinki.

Ah a wonderful world that can be seen with a paint stroke!

At my house is the snowy lake and Nordic cross.

* * *

The capital of Finland, who's name Nikolaus Väinämöinen.


End file.
